This invention relates to latching systems, particularly for use on receptacles such as articles of luggage which include sections to be releasably secured together, for example, a body section and a hinged lid.
For luggage articles such as attache and like cases, it is well known to produce the body and lid sections in the form of molded shells of synthetic materials and to provide a latching means for releasably securing the sections together in the form of a console arrangement attached to a front wall of one of the case sections, usually the body section. The console may for example include a central handle-mounting structure, a latch mechanism on each side of the handle structure, for cooperation with complementary hasps or the like on the other case section, and some form of operating means and locking means for the latch mechanisms. One form of console arrangement is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,505, issued June 8, 1976 to Gehrie et al, and commonly assigned herewith.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel form of latching system suitable for use in a latching console for a luggage article. More particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide a latching system of this type, which includes a central pivotal latch assembly, preferably incorporating a combination lock, which assembly is used to operate a pair of latch devices on opposite sides thereof, the latch devices being adapted to releasably secure the respective sections of the luggage article together.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel form of pivotal latch assembly incorporating a combination lock.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pivotal latch assembly including a body member, an elongated latch member adapted to be moved longitudinally in the body member from a latching to an unlatching position, by means of a puller, and a dial and sleeve type combination lock associated with the latch member to permit longitudinal movement therof only when the lock is "on-combination."
Still another object of the invention is to provide a luggage case of the molded shell type and a latching console for use therewith, wherein the respective case sections have integrally molded internal formations on the respective front wall portions thereof, which formations are releasably gripped by sliding latch members of the console to releasably secure the sections together.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a molded shell type luggage case having substantially identical and interchangeable body and lid sections and a latching console which can be mounted in either of such sections in a reversible manner.
A further object of the invention is to provide a luggage case which provides economies in manufacture by duplication of the respective case sections.